Utako
Utako is the Westside library’s secretary. She’s a bit older than the protagonist and is about to be married to her fiancé. She’s Kumiko’s older sister. Yatsumi is her best friend; Emiri and Shiho are her close friends too. Personal information Coming from an old and traditional family, Utako is about to get married to a man that she doesn’t even know, that her family has chosen for her. This marriage doesn’t hurt her feelings at all because she has always been educated in this way. The protagonist has only a few weeks to introduce her to sexuality and to make her realize that this arranged marriage is maybe not such a good idea. Where to find her during her spare time (week-end, from 08:00 to 09:30 and from 15:00 to 17:00) * Mainly: Eastside park, Southside beach, Northside museum * Sometime: the three Shrines For her, week-end means Sunday and Monday. She works on Saturday! These two days, she likes to relax in Eastside hammam from 09:30 to 12:15. Usual bath hour: 21:30 to 23:00, after Kumiko. How to please her: As she don’t have a favorite taste, the easier to find is sweet food& drink almost, everywhere in town: Candy and chocolate, Huge cake in cafeteria, Coca cola, Redbull… If you are looking for real meals, pay attention to Northside restaurant’s chop suei (100 $) or Mall Japanese restaurant’s yakitori (100 $); In mall jewellery: golden necklace (1.000 $), ruby ring (2.000 $) and diamond necklace (3.500 $). Intimate details Sexual preferences: (2) in Titjob, (1) in Handjob, Exhibitionism and Vaginal sex. Sexen farming: Utako is not interesting for sexen. Her 1st level command doesn’t bring any, and she’s not better than any other girl after that. Secret: She doesn’t have any secret. How to unlock her? Westside Library’s lobby, any day from 08:00 to 19:00, when Yatsumi has already been met. If Yatsumi is level 1+, the protagonist will enjoy watching a sexy picture of Utako. How to raise her obedience? As the protagonist need 60+ in Fitness or Swimming for her 3rd Obedience event, it’s better to have the Athlete’s or the Swimmer’s profile to raise Utako. * 1st obedience event: during Sunday or Monday in bathhouse Women's changing room, between 11:45 and 12:15. Utako’s belonging having being stolen, she asks the protagonist to find some clothes for her. He can choose to bring her Aiko’s clothes, Hanae’s nurse uniform or Naomi’s clothes (this choice will have consequences in 4th obedience event), and then enjoys watching her dressing in front of him. * 2nd obedience event: at any time in Utako’s apartment corridor in Kumiko’s presence at level 2+ (usually between 19:00 and 20:00 – if Kumiko is not here, she’s somewhere in the apartment and it could be necessary to use a “follow me” command). Utako surprises her sister doing a blowjob to the protagonist. Despite her anger, she realizes that she doesn’t know enough about sexuality and that she must learn all that before her wedding. Thanks to the glasses, Kumiko and the protagonist persuade her to try at least once… * 3rd obedience event: Saturday evening between 18:00 and 19:00 anywhere in the library. Utako’s friend leads her to her bachelorette party and the protagonist succeeds to be invited too. When the girls hear that the expected Chippendale has cancelled, the protagonist propose to do it himself to save the day. If he’s not well shaped, the event is a failure and Utako will never reach level 3. But if he has 60+ in Fitness or Swimming, he impresses the girls and has sex with Shiho, Emiri and finally Utako herself. If Yatsumi is level 3+, he also has sex with her. * 4th obedience event: during week days anywhere in the protagonist’s house, between 17:00 and 18:00). Utako comes at the protagonist’s house to bring back the clothes she has borrowed him in 1st obedience event. He persuades her to wear them one more time, and then begins to sodomize her in the stairs. If the owner of these clothes is level 4 (Aiko, Hanae or Naomi, depending of 1st obedience event), she arrives then and join them, being assfucked first to show Utako how could it can eventually be. Utako is a real challenge because you have a deadline to raise her: just four weeks after you have unlocked her (this deadline is not yet implemented, but it will be soon). After her wedding, you won’t be able to gain new levels anymore! On top of that, you must raise her sister at level 2+ and another girl at level 4, Aiko being the easiest one and Hanae the more difficult. So you can’t waste much time. Try to unlock her late in the game by avoiding Westside library: if Kumiko is already level 2 when you unlock her, it’s even better. Take advantage of this time to raise Fitness at 60+. Even if she works near the school, catching her in toilets is easier to do at her home, so you should focus evening on her and her sister. By the “follow me” order and with some occasional pee or bath, you should be able to bring her to level 1 in 4-5 days. If you unlock her a Wednesday, you should be able to reach level 1 the following Sunday or Monday. 3-4 more days are necessary to reach level 2, bringing you near to Friday. One more week can be necessary to gain the obedience points needed for level 3, with the event being necessarily a Saturday. If the count is right, her wedding is for the next Saturday: you have less than 7 days to reach level 4! That means more than 8 points each day: easy to do if you really focus on her (and if your Stamina is high enough), but tricky if you share time between several girls. And don’t forget to do the last obedience event, the latest moment being Friday before 18:00 at home! No time to waste. How to raise some other girls at the same time? As the library is very close to school, it’s easy to raise any School girls at the same time: Rin, Ayumi, Hikari, Mitsuko, Saiko, Okimi, Sarah, Miwa or Fujiko. Ryoko is a bit further, but she’s still reachable too… and so does Yatsumi who comes every week day at the library between 17:00 and 19:00. Some of these girls also lives very close to her home in Downtown, making it even easier: Saiko, Ayumi, Yatsumi , Fujiko and Kumiko. It’s always a good idea to raise her at the same time than Yatsumi and Kumiko. Addditional scenes * Pact scene: Lily tries to cover her with cum everywhere and asks the protagonist to help her by covering her butt with his own semen. He can assrub or assfuck her. * Bonus event: none for the moment * Special events: ** the wedding (in Utako’s presence, the first Saturday occurring 30 days after Utako having being unlocked). Utako is going to be married. If he want to still have a chance with her, the protagonist must have already raised her at level 4 and must attend to this ceremony). ** Secret book quest, steps 2 and 3: the protagonist searches a book able to inform him about Mythology. In the second step, he goes at the library to search with Utako and Kristina, finding a clue about a secret codex. In third step, they find the codex with the help of Kumiko and all summon an ancient goddess to discover how to deal with Lily and Anael. ** Emancipation: when she has Obedience160 and Affection 160 and the protagonist have succeded the wedding event, an event occurs when the protagonist meets her in her sexy casual outfit at her home (Kumiko 4+ required). Utako then decides to cheat on her husband and to accept to date with the protagonist. ** Christmas special event: this event occurs 24th evening in the hour before midnight, in Utako’s living room if Utakois level 2+. The protagonist dreams of Utako preparing her sister’s Christmas. She's offering a blowjob and eventually her titjob as a gift to the protagonist. At level 3+, she can be fucked vaginally and even anally if level 4. * Guest star: ** Kumiko’s 3rd obedience event: no H scene. She allows the protagonist to give some private lesson to Kumiko ** Kumiko’s 4th obedience event: she surprises her sister trying anal sex with the protagonist in the living room. If she’s level 3+, she can stay and watch while masturbating; at level 4, she can even participate and enjoy an anal in front of her sister. * Teaser events: she doesn’t and won’t have any. * Endings: ** Lover ending: Utako makes a cruise with the protagonist to know what are his intention toward her. As they decide to get married, they fuck on the desert deck. Five years later, Utako has divorced from her former husband and marry the protagonist. As Kumiko makes some trouble at the wedding ceremony, the couple escapes and hides in the toilets to fuck. ** Slave ending: the protagonist stays at school for the next year, having regularly kinky sex with Utako in the library. The librarian likes to fuck on the copier, scanning her body while she’s blowing her lover of being assfucked by him. They finally decide to take a car ride in the next week-end with her younger sister Kumiko, trying to incite her to participate in their kinky games. She has to take photos of Utako being fucked by her lover and eventually blows him as well too, even if she’s not ready to go further with him. Suit gallery Will be added later Category:Female Characters